Musical Stories
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Kurt's at Dalton. But he doesn't fit in. What happens when the Warblers start to unravel Kurt's past? And why exactly is Wes so protective over the group's new countertenor?
1. The Beginning

Kurt hadn't really spoken much to anyone at Dalton. He'd been there for a month, but he didn't really fit in all that well. Things were so much easier for him at McKinley when it came to being himself, but he was safer at Dalton. So now, he found himself focused on his homework and thinking about things. Wes, David, and Blaine were in the room with him, all of them talking and studying. Kurt thought they were kind to include him, an outsider, in their grouping like they did. After a while of not being able to focus, he closed his book and shook his head. The other three Warblers looked up at him. Wes was the first to notice the stressed out look on Kurt's face and spoke. "Why don't we get out for a bit? I'm sure that it'd help gain a good piece of mind."he asked. Kurt had never felt more grateful for the elder teen than he did right then as they all got up.

Just thirty minutes later found the four at a local coffee shop, talking about nothing. It was one of those things that Kurt cherished, because eveything else was such a jumbled mess in his life at that point. He was content to just listen, but the others had other ideas. "So, Kurt, I'm curious, why exactly did you transfer over to Dalton?"David's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Blaine gave his friend a look that asked if he was crazy. Kurt looked away for a moment before he shrugged. "An old tormentor threatened to kill me. So my Dad and step mom sent me to Dalton so I could be safe."he replied quietly. Even Blaine froze. Knowing all that Karofsky did, he still hadn't heard about the threat. Wes cleared his throat gently. "Well, you're safe now and that's what matters, right?"He said. Kurt gave a quiet nod.

After that, the boys found themselves being more protective of Kurt. Kurt was still new to the school and the Warblers, so he hadn't met eveyone. One of the boys were always with Kurt, introducing him to new people at the school and talking with him. Kurt apprechiated the effort, but it was something that reminded him harshly of the New Directions boys. So he asked them to stop for a bit.

When Kurt finally started attending regular meetings again from where he had been only going when he was asked to, he noticed something off about Wes. He was always the most protective of the three, but there was something different about him. He didn't push to find out what it was, but he was curious about it. Kurt kept quiet, listening closely. It was so close to Sectionals that Kurt was having to force himself into the normal routine of the Warblers. He was doing a pretty good job of it, too, according to the others. Nick, one of the boys who he'd become close friends with recently, kept looking between Wes and Kurt with a devious smile and whispering things to his best friend-slash-boyfriend Jeff. Jeff grinned and would whisper back what seemed to be plans of some sort. Kurt wasn't too worried about it. They were pranksters. This was normal for them. Wes, however, seemed a bit on edge while the two were talking. Kurt gave him a gentle smile before he went back to what he had been doing.

Once the meeting was dismissed, Jeff pulled Kurt aside while Nick did the same to Wes. Kurt looked a bit quizzical, watching Jeff, his expression guarded. "So, Kurt.. Nick and I got to talking earlier this week, after we noticed how..protective Wes is of you,"he started. Kurt didn't bother to ask what he was on about, just raised an eyebrow at the blond. Jeff continued without missing a beat, "And I thought maybe we should talk with you two before we assumed something, but it seemed like a crush," Kurt laughed lightly. "You've both had too much caffine and sugar."he said as a dismissal, heading back to his dorm. Jeff let him go.

But after that, Kurt did notice Wes' behaviour change towards him. It got him thinking on Jeff's words. It wasn't possible, was it? He was in the middle of musing over this one day at lunch when he got a call. He glanced at the screen before answering it quietly. Wes, David and Blaine looked up at him, asking who it was silently. When Kurt spoke, they were answered. "What do you want, Puck?"he asked snippily. The three could hear the laughing tease of 'chill, dude, I'm just calling to talk,'. Kurt rolled his eyes, snipping out another reply. Puck got down to business after that. "Finn came to me this morning with a message from someone, Kurt. You are being treated right up there at that prep school, right?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the three boys around him before he replied. "Just fine, Puck. Tell Finn not to worry about some scam message, that I'll call him tonight before bed to clear things up, alright,"he said. A tilting laugh came from Puck's end. "Alright then, Princess." Kurt let out a quiet growl at the nickname but hung up. The three boys were laughing, having caught the entire conversation. Kurt wanted to glare at them, but couldn't help smile.

The next week was nice, Kurt had cleared up any worries Finn had previously held within a half hour. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. But now, he didn't have a distraction. He couldn't avoid the obvious much longer. He could tell that there was definitely a crush going on. And it was going to end up hurting Wes and his friendship if they didn't talk about it soon, which was something he really didn't want to risk happening. 


	2. The Conversation and Aftermath

Saturday. Kurt was supposed to be able to go home today. That didn't happen. He figured it was probably for the best that he stayed at Dalton for the weekend. He'd have more time to clear things up that way. He didn't really want to address Wes' crush, but he wasn't about to let it hurt their friendship like he knew it would. He also didn't want to embarrass Wes by talking about it in front of David and Blaine, but they'd already talked with Kurt about it. They knew, and they wanted to help clear things up. So Kurt would let them. He wasn't about to argue with those two. They were far too stubborn for that.

So, now, Kurt found himself sitting with Wes, David and Blaine, talking about nothing. He hadn't got up the nerve to actually address anything. But he could tell the boys' patience was running out. So when David started questioning him with his expression about what he was doing he shrugged and gave a look that clearly said 'I don't know what to do'. David started out then. "So..Wes, we kind of have something to talk with you about. Something that all of the Warblers have picked up on,"David said, his voice almost hesitant as he looked over at Wes. That was all that had to be said, actually, to get the conversation going.

It took nearly an hour to get passed the conversation. By then, things were all patched up. No freakouts or anything. It went a lot better than Kurt had expected it to. Surprisingly. Wes had been a bit embarrassed that the crush had been that obvious to everyone, and when he stated that, the other three had dissolved into laughter, reassuring him that it was perfectly fine. Kurt even shared one of his older stories that was a lot similar, just to make Wes feel better about it, because first and foremost, they were friends.

The following week was met with quite a few obsticles for the four, though. While they still hung out and helped each other with any problems, there was also the fact that they now had to deal with the other Warblers' good natured teasing. Kurt got flustered quite a few times during the week due to Nick and Jeff's constant questioning. They had no sense of boundaries about them, he knew, but they even pushed those non-existant boundaries. But their main obsticle came in the form of a day. Thursday of that week, Kurt was completely silent, which was rather unlike him. When people asked him what was wrong, he would answer with a 'nothing. Just a bit of news that I'm thinking about,' and a shrug before he walked away. And sure enough, that was exactly what it was. He'd gotten news from Finn that things at McKinley weren't going at all well. He felt so bad for his brother and his old friends, but he couldn't do a single thing about it. Soon enough, his bad mood broke.

The following day, Wes, David and Blaine found the countertenor in the middle of a quiet performance of No Boundaries. It was so different from what he would normally sing, but it still had that raw emotion that Kurt always had about him. They never asked him about what had made him choose the song, because they never let him know they'd heard him. They still wanted to know about why he was singing it, but they didn't want him to freak out over them hearing him performing when he hadn't really informed anyone of it.

Somehow, things just got a bit worse with the crush after their little talk. While Kurt thought it was absolutely adorable that Wes could get so flustered over such simple things, it wasn't his favorite thing, because he had to deal with watching what he said just to keep it from happening. It was grating on his nerves a bit, since he was still working on getting used to everything at Dalton. The protectiveness of the three boys still hadn't faded, if anything it had gotten worse.

It took Wes til the very next week to actually get the nerve up to ask anything. Kurt had been in the middle of a conversation about music with Nick and Jeff when Wes came up and sat down with them, looking completely lost. Kurt gave him a soft smile, but continued the conversation. Kurt was trying his best not to laugh at the expression on Nick's face. It had been there a while. He didn't really like where the conversation were headed, but he didn't want to change gears with it. After a while, Kurt dropped it, allowing the two to find something else to talk about while he turned to Wes to see what he was doing. Wes was usually trying to reign David and Blaine in on something about this time. He seemed a bit hesitant to speak around Nick and Jeff, but he ignored them, returning Kurt's earlier smile. Nick and Jeff had picked up a new conversation, but mostly to avoid being thought to be eavesdropping. Wes spoke softly, his voice as professional as it usually was during the Warbler meetings. "So, Kurt, I was thinking..how would you feel about going out sometime?" Kurt smiled softly. He could easily hear the nerves in Wes' voice. He shrugged. "I'd like that, Wes."he said, hoping to put Wes' fears of being shot down automatically at ease. It worked. He relaxed in his seat as soon as he heard the response. Kurt rolled his eyes at the motion. "Did you seriously think I was so cruel as to just shoot you down without giving you a chance?"he asked, bewildered. Wes shook his head in responce, but didn't speak. Jeff and Nick had paused their conversation and were watching the two with wide grins.

_  
>(A.N. : Alright, so here's the next chapter of 'Musical Stories'. Sorry if it seems rushed, I've never been good with timing on stories. Next chapter will probably be the 'date', alright? I'll try to have it up tomorrow or the day after, but I make no promises about it. I have to go to school and do homework, after all..) <p>


	3. The Date

(AN: Alright, here's their 'date'. Hope it's not horrible. It's the first one I've ever wrote out.. And I will say that I've been talking with people on Tumblr for a while, so some of that conversation may accidentally end up in the story somehow.. Sorry ahead of time.) (AN 2: Sorry, I know it's not going to be up to par. Sickness does that to people. Forgive me for it? I'll make it up to you, I promise!)  
>_<p>Somehow, Kurt couldn't help but feel like he was missing something important. Everytime that he was around David, Wes and Blaine recently, they'd been really secretive. He wasn't too bothered with it. Wes had gotten more used to the idea of being himself recently, so he was doing pretty well with not getting too flustered around Kurt, something that the countertenor was grateful for.<p>

The night of their supposed date, Kurt could finally understand why Wes had been nervous to begin with. It wasn't fun to be reduced to a ball of nerves like he was right then. He had already spoken with Mercedes and Tina about it, since they had refused to hang up and leave him be for a while until he told them. It didn't really help. He was watching something that Finn had sent him through Facebook when he heard someone knock on the door to the dorm he had to share with Trent. He called out a soft, 'it's open', but his eyes never left the screen. The door opened, but no one entered, making Kurt look back. Wes was there, watching him in amusement. "Decide to back out yet?"he teased. Kurt rolled his eyes, closing everything out on his laptop and getting up.

The two ended up in the same coffee shop they'd gone to with David and Blaine when all this started. It was one of the calmer places that Kurt had been to, he had to admit. Wes lived up to the whole gentleman aspect, but Kurt couldn't help himself when he teased the elder teen about it, a joking smile in place. Wes took the teasing in stride, making sure to throw out his own teases at Kurt. In all honesty, Kurt had never felt so comfortable with someone outside of his family before. What got him was that Wes went out of his way to make sure that Kurt was comfortable around him at all times. It was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for him. He wasn't really very trusting after all the bullying at McKinley, but he knew he could trust Wes. The elder teen had proven that already. Most of the evening was spent with small talk, just basic stuff that they didn't know about each other, even though they'd been friends so long. Kurt was careful about what he told Wes, though, not wanting to run the risk of him getting upset about something in Kurt's past. Wes noticed the caution, but didn't say anything about it, something that Kurt was grateful for. At that current moment, Kurt was explaining to Wes why exactly he didn't like physical contact. He also explained out his reactions to different situations - such as his embarrassment at Burt and Carole's wedding and his flash of violence towards Puck the one time that the mohawked teen had tried to give him a hug of comfort. Wes looked a bit saddened by the background. "So, does that mean, that if I took your hand right now, you wouldn't react well?"he questioned. Kurt let out a quiet laugh at the innocence of the question. "No, it does not. If I have warning, it's fine. But unexpected contact, don't think about it. It never ended well for anyone."he said good naturedly. The answer brought on a whole new round of stories and questions, and soon enough Wes got what Kurt was telling him. Just warn him before any physical contact until he was used to it, and there would be no issues. Simple enough, Wes thought.

Soon, the boys found themselves fading away from any given topic, just talking about nothing like they had always done. It bounced from music to movies to friends and everything else they could think of. Wes' eyes were gentle as he watched Kurt study the tabletop for a moment after the most recent topic - family. Kurt told him about his mom's death - a tragic car accident on a stormy day, about his dad's heart attack earlier that year, about Carole and Finn. And finally, about the family he had found in the New Directions and now the Warblers. One sentence had stuck with him when he was explaining about the New Directions, though. 'They kept telling me to never give up. I feel like I let them down by running away from the bullying.' He didn't understand how the countertenor thought that his friends would hold it against him after everything he'd been through. He didn't question it though, just gave soft reassurance that there was no way he had let anyone down.

By the time the boys got back to Dalton, Wes felt like there was no way he would ever change anything about this time. He hadn't exactly gone by what Kurt told him, instead just grasping his hand on the way through the school unexpectedly, but Kurt had just given him a light glare that clearly said, 'traitor' and then a soft smile as he relaxed again. His calmest reaction, apparently, if the stories were anything to go by. They had made it back to Dalton in time for the Warbler meeting, mostly because Wes was required to be there by school rule. The two were still talking as they entered, mostly jokes. Things were just as they had always been between the two, just a bit closer.

The meeting was simple, and Kurt gave his farewell to Wes after it, a soft smile showing. He left, heading back to his dorm to chat with the New Directions girls for a while about his evening, as they had requested earlier. It had been a great evening, in his opinion.

_  
>(End Note: Alright..so there's the new chapter. Sorry if it sucks. I know it's short. I was going to make it longer, but I can't focus on it anymore. Next chapter: Trust and Boundaries. Kurt and Wes are close, sure. But does Kurt really trust Wes with everything? Kurt set some boundaries with his Warbler friends, all of them. Who cares enough to push them when Kurt finds himself in a mess?) <p>


	4. Trust and Boundaries

(AN: Wow..that was quick.. I didn't think that the date chapter would be worth a crap since I was running on three hours of sleep and a cappincino.. But it went surprisingly well. Alright, so, I'll try to make up for the short chapters from now on, guys, but if something comes up, I'll let you know.) (AN 2: I am so SORRY! I know, it's late. I'm sorry. It's just one of those where you plan on it going somewhere shortly and then it doesn't and it turns out to take a LOT longer to type it up. I know it's a pitiful excuse, I'm sorry. Here's another that, to Dalton fans, I hope will make up for the sorry ass exuse above: Mama CP posted parts 3 and 4 of chapter 27: Blackout on her Tumblr, so my mind has been on that and school. Mostly that. I've been crying since I read them. I am so sorry, please forgive me!)

The next few weeks were filled with constant conversation and teasing between friends. Kurt knew better than to expect much out of anyone concerning boundaries. He just wished they were more careful with their wordings. He'd dropped out of two conversations already in the span of two hours, just because of a single comment. The others noticed, and tried to word things differently. But it didn't work that way. They didn't get it.

By the time the Warblers meeting came around that Tuesday, Kurt was just ready to give up altogether. It's not like it was helping him any to just suffer through all these mindless comments. He was careful to avoid the other Warblers when he could, but now, he had no excuse. He had to face them. And he was dreading it terribly. He knew he looked like a mess, but at that point, he couldn't bring himself to care. Kurt had just spent the last hour holed up in his dorm room, flipping through old pictures and memories. That was about all he had left. As soon as he entered the room, everyone fell silent. He didn't care anymore. They could do that if they liked, he wasn't about to break his silence with them. Wes watched him as he took a seat away from everyone, curling up and resting his chin on his knees. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the countertenor when he met his gaze. Kurt shook his head, saying 'don't bother' silently.

Things were so stressed right then. Kurt didn't pay any mind to the meeting. He zoned out. He remembered what Mike had always told the entire group at McKinley: 'If you can't express yourself any other way, do it through something you love.' What Kurt wouldn't give to be able to do that now. He couldn't. Not without painful memories resurfacing. He lowered his eyes to the floor silently, keeping them there. He wanted to go home for a while for a visit. But he was too scared to. Could anyone blame him for it? Nick and Jeff kept tossing him glances, both feeling bad for being so loose with their insults around him.

It seemed to Kurt, as the days passed and he sunk further into his bad mood, that he should've known the feeling of safety would fade and leave him with a painful emptiness, being so far away from his home. He never could find himself again after he lost himself. He wanted to just give up. He wanted to give up so bad, but where would that get him. He'd break his promise to his brother and he'd break his promise to himself. He wasn't willing to do that. Nowadays, though, the air was always so tense when he was with the others. They tried to pretend they weren't choosing their words with care around him. He could tell that. He didn't want them to.

Kurt honestly had never felt as alone in a crowd as he did now at Dalton. He could hardly talk with Wes, David and Blaine anymore, even. It had gotten that bad. Wes went out of his way to try to include him now. Kurt would always thank him, but decline. He couldn't deal with it. He could see the hurt flash in Wes' eyes everytime he did that, though, and it made him feel horrible. But all that just made Wes more determined to pull him into an activity.

Wes had just called an emergency Warbler meeting. He was the first one in the room after that. Everyone filed in at random intervles after that. Kurt came in last. Wes gave him a sad look and before he thought everything through completely, pulled the countertenor into a hug. Kurt pushed back against him with a strength that nobody knew he had, looking wide eyed at Wes as he stumbled back a bit. Wes held his hands up. "Sorry.. Forgot.."he said softly. Kurt relaxed from where he had tensed up, but Wes could hear his heart pounding from fear. Kurt offered a soft smile to him in reassurance. "Warn me next time, Wes. You're going to get hurt being impulsive one day."he said, teasing lightly. Wes was glad to hear it. He nodded once. Once Kurt's heart rate slowed, Wes held his arms out to the countertenor. Kurt rolled his eyes, but gave the elder teen a quick hug before he took a seat. It was a small improvement, he had to say.

The meeting wasn't a normal one. Not by a long shot. But it was an annual one. All the boys except Kurt knew what was going on. Kurt was in the dark about it. Wes just leaned back against the council table. Nobody was sitting there, and he couldn't be bothered with finding a seat just yet. He still had to speak. "Alright, so we have another tradition for today. We've all lost something important to us. In order to be a proper family, we have to share these with others and accept the help offered."he said. Kurt froze for a moment before he cast a betrayed glare at Wes. How had he not been informed of this? Wes grinned at the look. "Nobody knows when these meetings fall. They happen once a year. That's it."he said. "But this year, we're mixing it up, alright? Instead of something we've lost, it's something we miss and want back."he said. Kurt's eyes softened at the words, a bittersweet smile showing. "Now, is there anyone who wants to start us out?"he asked. Nick and Jeff both raised their hands. Wes looked over at them before rolling his eyes. "Same thing?" A nod. "Proceed."he said. The two glanced over at Kurt apologetically and Jeff started out talking. "It's kind of a mix of them. We lost a good friendship with one of our own recently."he said. Nick smiled. "And we'd love the chance to rekindle it,"he finished. Wes raised an eyebrow at the two but let it go. After that, the others fell into place. When it came to be Kurt's turn, everyone turned to watch him. Kurt shrugged. "I miss being able to see my family everyday. But I wouldn't change it for the world right now because I have some pretty awesome friends here."he said, grinning. Wes returned that grin. "Then you'll be happy to learn that we're going to try to pay a visit to the New Directions soon, Kurt."he said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Joy. Get to see the tourture the Glee kids go through there, then,"he joked dryly. So much for a good mood.

Before the meeting was dismissed, Wes plopped down beside Kurt, grinning as he laid his head against the countertenor's shoulder for a minute. Kurt, though the contact had been unexpected, just grinned and silently ran a hand through Wes' hair for a moment before pushing the elder teen off him. "I'm not a pillow, Wes. Sit up,"he said, rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior. Wes shrugged it off and got back up, once more addressing the group. "Alright, so you guys know that we are to meet here first thing in the morning, right? We aren't going to classes. We have to discuss the McKinley 'project' we've been given,"he said, meeting David and Blaine's eyes. Blaine, having already experienced some of what the New Directions went through everyday on his visit before Kurt's transfer, looked a bit uncomfortable, but both nodded. Kurt looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Wes noticed and motioned him up. "But, since we have someone who can give us some advice on it, we'll let him tell us about the school."he said. Kurt gave him a death glare, but got up. Wes placed a hand on his shoulder. "Only what you want to share, all right, Kurt?"he said before sitting down with the others. Kurt, who was more used to this now than he had been a few years back. "Best advice I can give you on this is one: if you see someone with a slushie, avoid them. Especially the jocks. Unless you want it thrown on you,"he said. Nick's eyes narrowed, but Kurt continued. "Most of the Glee kids, including the girls, have been shoved against a locker at least once. The jocks and cheerleaders in the group haven't, though. The only thing you need to worry about is who you talk to about what,"he said with a shrug. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Kurt could see the question in his eyes. "And no, Blaine, none of you are going anywhere near Karofsky. Not if I can help it,"he said firmly. Blaine lowered his head but nodded.

The following morning, Kurt's bad mood had returned. He showed up for the meeting on time, but he didn't say anything, even when prompted. Nobody could figure out what had happened. Kurt spent most of his time during the morning conversation writing in a notebook. Nobody bothered to ask what it was about. Jeff and Nick would cast him a worried glance everytime they heard a rather harsh line being drawn through something. They sat closest to him and were actually just one room down from him in the dorms, so they'd heard him yelling at someone last night after the meeting.

The following Monday found the boys at McKinley High, dressed casually for a change. Kurt kept his eyes scanning the halls as they headed towards the auditorium, where the New Directions would be that morning, practicing something they were doing for an assembly. As soon as he pushed the doors open silently, he and the other Warblers were greeted with the sound of the girls singing. Kurt smiled softly as he listened. He could hear Santana's message clearly with her lyric piece. Brittany, though, he sung along with. " 'Think you got the best of me, think you've had the last laugh, bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down, think that I'd come running back. Baby, you don't know me cause you're dead wrong.' "  
>Everyone in the New Directions froze and Brittany snapped out of it, jumping of stage and running out to greet them as they headed down to the lowest level of seats. He caught Brittany in a tight hug, laughing when she kissed his cheek and started exclaiming. "Britt.. can't breathe, boo."he gasped out after a moment. He wouldn't complain, but damn, she could squeeze you until you stopped breathing and still wouldn't notice. Wes was trying his best not to laugh at the behavior of Kurt's friends. The others were just watching, holding back their own laughter as Brittany released him and grinned.<p>

It wasn't even an hour before things came out fully. They had a new member, all right. Lauren was great, Kurt thought. But there was more than one person. Finn was trying to explain, with Mr. Schue's guidance. Eventually, Kurt just looked to Mr. Schue, who took over. "Dave, while in the club, doesn't sing much. He came to us upset during one of our diva off practices between Santana, Mercedes and Rachel, told us the whole story and asked if we'd help him. And we have."he said. Kurt nodded, acceptance showing through. New Directions was a place for the outsiders to go to feel like they belong somewhere. He knew that much. And now, sitting beside Wes in the seats while the New Directions sat on the edge of the stage, Kurt realized that this was a good thing. Mercedes kept casting him and Wes knowing glances and smiles. Kurt eventually caught one of them and went bright red. "'Cedes, quit!"he complained, causing most of the others to laugh. Wes noticed the situation and bit down on his lip to keep from laughing.

After a bit of catch up and new information for everyone, Kurt had finally relaxed again. He was talking with Blaine, David and Wes, who were sitting near him, when Brittany moved and plopped down in his lap. He froze for a moment before realizing who it was and breathing out a sigh. "Don't do that, Britt! I swear, you'll end up hurt because of my freak outs someday."he said quietly. Brittany offered a smile to him. "I just wanted to know if you guys were going to join us for some songs. I miss being able to sing with you, Kurtie. It's not the same,"she said. Kurt grinned slightly. "What song?"he asked. A shrug in response. Wes glanced over at the other two for a moment before grinning.

The following hour was calm, surprisingly. Kurt kept himself at ease with music. At the moment, he was having an animated conversation with the girls in New Directions. His nerves were a lot better than they had been, but at one point close to the end, Rachel said a soft, yet carrying, "So, have the nightmares faded any?" Kurt had froze, as if remembering and he shook his head, leaving the group in a noticably bad mood. He was probably exhausted, Wes figured. If it was nightmares, then he could probably help with that. But Kurt was so against people helping him with things like that, so he'd just have to push the boundaires a bit. That started now, he desided after a final glance at Kurt before he finished his own conversation.  
>_<p>

(End Note: Alright, so there it is.) 


	5. Let Us Help

(AN: Right..so I guess I should probably say that I know for a fact that I'm getting out of the pattern of updating everyday. I'm sorry. I'm trying. My schedule doesn't allow it apparently, though. School monday through Friday, church Wednsday night and then the fact that I have to deal with the writers block that comes from thinking too much over this story. Also, I know I don't need to do this, but I'll probably be uploading a new story - a series of one shots that haven't really got much of a tie - about Dalton's characters. I just need to get it out of my head before it drives me crazy. But I'd suggest you read Dalton before that so it makes sense if you've not already.)

The boys spent a week at McKinley, getting a feel of how their Glee club was treated. Kurt, being the only common person between the New Directions and the Warblers, was treated to the same bullying that had caused him to transfer to Dalton. By the time that Wednsday rolled around, all the Warblers could see just how Kurt had felt before his transfer. He wasn't ready to give up, not by a long shot, but there was always something there that Kurt didn't want to talk about. Coming into the choir room, a bit late and in the midst of one of Mr. Schue's talks with everyone, Kurt looked completely tore down. Wes looked over when he heard the door close and got up, going over to the countertenor. He didn't say anything, not a warning or anything verbally, just pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt just pushed him away, walking back with him to sit with the others. No words, no sound at all.

Throughout the week, Wes noticed that Kurt didn't want any help with his bullies this time around. He wanted to face them and leave, that's it. It worried Wes to see this. Thad had done that at his old school before he transfered a month into freshman year, and for that first year he hadn't talked with many people outside of the Warblers. It was bad enough watching it happen then. He hated the idea of watching it happen again.

The thing that worried everyone the most though, is when Kurt would just disappear for a bit of time and then reappear later. They had seen the teen at lunch just fifteen minutes ago, then he disappeared. Now, they were headed to the choir room. Wes was the first one there, talking quietly with David and Blaine. They fell completely silent when they heard the familiar sound of singing from the choir room. Wes smiled slightly at the sound. At least until he heard the lyrics. " '..And I'm just trying to keep it together, cause I could do worse and you could do better. When you're tears are spent on your last pretense, and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in you're defense..' "  
>The lyrics had a deeper meaning than it sounded. Wes knew that. So did the other Warblers. Kurt was hurting, and he wouldn't let them help him. Too many boundaries to help him. Well, Wes had already promised himself that he was going to help him. So he didn't stop himself when he entered the room fully and went over, sitting down beside the teen at the piano and taking his hand gently. Kurt glanced up at him for a moment before looking back at the keys. "Kurt..you can't keep pushing us all away. We just want to help."he said quietly, gaining Kurt's attention again. Kurt nodded silently in responce, but they all knew that he wasn't going to let them help. So Wes tried a different way. "The chorus of that song.. it's 'and if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up, and I will hide you if it gets too much, I'll be right beside you.' right? Look at me,"he said quietly. Kurt looked up at him, eyes steady. Wes gave him a soft smile. "I promise you, I'm going to go by that. And I promise you that if you don't let me help, you'll be sick of having me around within two days at Dalton. So just let me help. Let us help."he said softly. Kurt seemed to think for a moment, but his only responce was a disbelieving, "You wouldn't." Wes grinned, raising at eyebrow. Kurt shook his head but offered a smile. "There's nothing for any of you to help with."he said. Oh sure there isn't, Wes thought.<p>

But Kurt didn't push them away when they offered him help anymore. The guys thought it was a pretty good sign. It was a nice change, that was for sure.

The first day back at Dalton, most of the Warblers noticed there was a definite change. Wes kept casting Kurt warm looks and smiles. Blaine and David kept away from the two for a bit, letting it settle out before they got involved in anything involving the two.

Tuesday that week, Wes finally had soothed his nerves down a good bit and at the Warblers meeting, he just plopped down beside Kurt and whispered something to him. The others were watching, but from all the commotion in the room at that time, nobody heard what was said. All they knew was that it was something really good because Kurt's eyes lit up brightly and he all out grinned, something he never did anymore. Wes laughed softly at the reaction and took the teen's hand in his own.

(End Note: Alright..so this is really short. I'm sorry. Want to guess what Wes asked? I might include it next chapter, but I make no promises.)  
> <p>


	6. Friendships and Pasts

(AN: Sorry guys. Late update. I know. I'm sorry.)

Things were going really good. Kurt's mood had lifted greatly, and he was much more open with the other Warblers. He knew they were glad to see it. They had worried so much over him. He couldn't help but feel that it wasn't fair to them. Not at all. But he knew if he tried to make it up to them, he'd get quite a few lectures. Something he wasn't about to walk into. There were a few moments that Kurt was getting used to. The Warblers meetings were getting to where they were more playful than professional. Wes would come up to Kurt in the halls and just take his hand or pull him into a hug. No warnings whatsoever. Kurt had always tensed up in the beginning. Now? Now he just relaxed into the touch and grinned at Wes. He was used to it. The other Warblers made constand comments about the change for the first week. Up until Blaine stopped them. The best thing about his life right now, Kurt decided one day in the midst of a 'meeting', was that he had the best friends and boyfriend ever. He smiled slightly, but didn't let the others see. He could keep one thought to himself.

The next few weeks were nice. Kurt's mood slipped once - the anniversary of his mom's death. That day, he stayed in bed all day after he visited his mom's grave. Wes stopped by between every class, making sure he was alright. He was. A little down, sure, but he was fine. Wes stayed by him that night. He and David never had gone back to their own dorm. They'd just stayed where they were. Kurt didn't say much, but neither of them got much sleep. They just listened to the silence. Wes could easily hear every sniffle that came from Kurt, every mumble that came from David and Blaine in their sleep, every time one of them moved. He was content to just stay there in silence. Kurt wasn't. So he spoke in a quiet whisper. "I'm sorry about today, Wes," Wes' eyes flew to him and he shook his head. "You don't need to be. Everyone understands. I most definitely understand."he replied just as quiet. Kurt gave him a small smile and curled up, resting his head against Wes' chest and listened to his heartbeat until he fell asleep. Wes smiled, wrapping his arms loosely around the countertenor and going to sleep himself.

The following day was nice. Wes walked into the evening Warbler meeting hand-in-hand with Kurt. Most of the Warblers shared looks and smiles, but nobody remarked on it. They all knew that the two were together. Nobody else really knew, though. The New Directions members had been told, and they'd questioned for a few hours before accepting it. Kurt was glad. Wes offered Kurt a gentle smile and kissed his cheek before letting go to go to his seat at the council table. Kurt took his normal seat between Nick, Jeff and Blaine.

The meeting went over surprisingly well. There was only one thing that came up that caused a few problems - David mentioned something about the trip to McKinley a few weeks back. He had looked over at Kurt as he spoke of it. Kurt had glared at him openly, eyes flashing in hurt as he listened. David noticed and shrugged. All he had to say was, "Now, since we know how the New Directions members are treated, how Kurt was treated, we need to figure out how to turn it around." Kurt loved the idea, being completely honest, but the memories were a bit too much to bear right then. They spent the rest of that meeting talking about ways to turn the treatment around.

Kurt eventually got used to the group's contact level. They were a highly physical group when they were hanging out. Always giving hugs or high fives or patting someone's back or shoulder. They tended to wrestle every now and again, too. Nick and Jeff were notorious for using the other boys as pillows. Wes tended to keep Kurt's hand in his own or kept an arm around his shoulders when they were together. Nobody said anything about it. Right now, they were all at a local resturant, hanging out. It was one of their 'bonding nights'. They were all still in uniform, having left out right after lessons to have a few hours to hang out together. Most of the boys were watching Kurt as he bounced in his seat. Jeff had given Kurt quite a few sweets just before they left Dalton, and the sugar high had just officially kicked in for him. Wes was sitting beside him, watching in amusement. Somehow, the boys were glad to see Kurt like this. It was refreshing to them.

An hour. A short amount of time for the Warblers. But that was how long it took for Kurt to calm down enough to talk properly to where they could all understand him fully, since his words had been so rushed when he was on his sugar high. Things were completely insane - as they always were on these bonding nights. Sitting in the resturant with the other Warblers, Kurt finally felt like he had someplace to belong in his life. It was a nice feeling. Even if the others were out of their minds sometimes. A small, sweet smile showed through at this thought, making Wes raise an eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts?"he asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, but spoke up. "I was just thinking..I get the feeling that I finally belong somewhere when I'm with you guys. I like that feeling. It's a nice change from how things used to be at McKinley."he said softly. That made the smiles that had appeared on everyones faces slip out of sight. Silence reigned for a moment. Then.. "What all happened? There's no way it was just the name calling and locker shoves," That came from Nick. Kurt froze, staring at him in surprise for a moment. Wes looked over. That wasn't good. He'd not heard enough about Kurt's background to know of anything to cause that reaction. Blaine, however, was ghost white as he looked between Kurt and Nick. Kurt went to speak, but cast a panicked look at Blaine. He silently pleaded with him for him to tell him. Sure, the New Directions knew. Karofsky had told them himself. The Warblers, however, didn't have a clue. Kurt wasn't sure that the threat had been lifted. Nick didn't need to hear it to know. He just read the expression in Kurt's eyes and dropped it. He gave a nod of understanding and changed the topic. Kurt let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back into his seat. Wes kept watching him. But nothing was said. Kurt met his eyes and gave a small smile to the teen. Wes returned it and just silently took his hand in his own from where he had let go earlier in the conversation. Kurt grinned at the contact, the complete opposite of how it had been in the past. 


	7. Holidays and Cookies

The holidays came quickly. It set the boys apart for a bit. Wes, David, and Blaine came over to the Hudmel household the day following Christmas to hang out with Kurt. There had been a decent snow fall the past two days, so the three had pulled Kurt out to play in the snow for a bit. When they went back inside, they were freezing. Carole, who was used to having this kind of activity since she had Finn as a son, had made them hot chocolate. They piled up in Kurt's room, listening to music and talking and laughing. Wes kept close to Kurt, who was still shivering, even though he was drinking the hot drink and had a few layers on. Wes smiled at him and shifted slightly, slipping his jacket off and wrapping it around the countertenor. Kurt glanced up at him, seeming a bit torn. Wes shrugged and leaned back beside Kurt, grinning. Kurt didn't argue when he saw the grin, just gave Wes a thankful kiss on the cheek. Blaine and David shared a look before they rolled their eyes at their friends. Kurt froze for a moment when he heard yelling upstairs. Finn. He knew that Finn was expecting Mike, Sam and Puck to come by today, but that certainly didn't seem to be the case, considering the yelling. He knew that Finn hadn't yelled at any of the three recently, the last time being last year with Puck after Puck insulted him after they all found out that Quinn was pregnant. Then he heard a baby crying and he understood. He set the hot chocolate down and moved quickly, getting upstairs within five seconds. The three other Dalton boys followed at a slower pace. Kurt jumped into the middle of the fray. "Finn! Calm down! You'll hurt someone, you big goof,"he snipped. Finn fell silent when Kurt came into the middle of it. Kurt took the small child from Puck. "Noah, she's freezing. Did you not think to bring her blanket? I cannot believe Shelby left her with you! Quinn may well be insane, but she knows how to make sure the poor kid doesn't freeze to death!"he snapped, moving to take the blanket from Sam, who'd got it out of the duffle bag that the boys had. Wes watched with a small smile as Kurt wrapped the baby up in the blanket. "There, there, Beth..Everything's alright. You just ignore them arguing,"he said, his voice soft as he bounced the child. Beth had fallen silent by then, snuggled into the blanket. Kurt looked back at Puck for half a second. "Can you handle watching her yourself?"he asked. Puck didn't reply, just gently took Beth from him. Kurt smiled and led his friends back down.

Needless to say, that moment was the most eventful of the evening. Kurt wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen after seeing the smiles on the boys' faces, but he didn't let himself worry about it. Kurt had curled up beside Wes, his head resting on his shoulder, as the four of them talked about anything they could think of. When David and Wes started teasing Blaine about his first kiss, Kurt shifted slightly, uncomfortable. Blaine shot Kurt an apologetic look when the other two looked over at the countertenor. David, completely set on finding something to draw Kurt into the current conversation, asked, "What about you Kurt? Have you had your first kiss yet?" Blaine hit him over the head and Kurt looked away from his friends. He knew that Burt could hear them clearly so he didn't say anything. Wes caught what it meant and let out a quiet sigh. "Kurt?"he asked quietly. David, at the current moment, was busy getting repromanded quietly by Blaine, as well as having the story explained to him. Kurt looked over at Wes. "I was doing good to forget,"he whispered when he saw Wes' expression. Wes nodded, taking his hand gently.

The conversation after that was a bit tense. Wes was debating silently with himself about something. Blaine and David picked up on it while Kurt was talking and when Wes raised a questioning eyebrow that them, asking their thoughts, they both just grinned slightly. They were forever glad that the timing for it was perfectly in time with the story that Kurt was finishing. Wes relaxed back when he had his answer. Kurt finished talking, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Wes couldn't help but chuckle. Kurt looked over at him, eyes bright with curiousity. Wes shook his head, signaling that Kurt didn't want to know. So it was let drop right there.

It was just a few minutes before Burt came down to get the four of them to come up to eat, since the Dalton boys had been given permission to stay over that night, since they had to go do set up somewhere close by for the others the following day. David and Blaine had drifted into their own conversation. Wes was watching Kurt, who was daydreaming. When Kurt felt Wes' eyes on him, he glanced over. Wes didn't think much about it, just gave Kurt a warm smile. He hesitated for a millisecond before he leaned over and kissed Kurt lightly once, pulling back quickly. Blaine and David had fallen silent, watching Wes in surprise. They all collected their thoughts when Burt entered the room, a slightly tired smile showing. Kurt gave Wes a shy smile before the four got up and headed up to the kitchen. Burt went up to collect Finn and his friends. Kurt, as soon as the other boys were in the room, took Beth from Puck and fed her. He knew that Puck wasn't too good with it, but he'd learned enough from Quinn about it to manage well enough. After Beth was burped, she was content to watch the group. Kurt sat between Wes and Blaine, talking with them excitedly about the upcoming Warbler gathering. Wes gave him an odd look for a moment as he watched. After nearly being hit when Kurt made an exaggerated gesture, he just caught Kurt's hand, holding it in his until Kurt finally came to and pulled his hand away, blushing slightly.  
>David, however, paid no mind to it, instead looking at Kurt in shock. "I have never seen anyone as excited about something like this gathering as you are right now,"he said. Kurt glared at him, pouting. "No fair! I have every right to be excited. You three are used to it. I'm not. I get to be excited over getting to hang out with all of you guys outside of Dalton and those 'bonding nights' which, quite frankly, are not the brightest idea anyone has ever had. I mean, as a group, we've been kicked out of three resturants in the past two months?"he said. Blaine smiled ruefully. He got the same feeling last year. "Just let him have it, guys."he said when Wes looked like he was about to argue that fact.<p>

Without much of a warning, Kurt had found himself in a rather embarrassing situation thanks to Blaine. While they were still eating, Blaine had spoke up. "So..you never did answer us earlier, Kurt. About your first kiss.."he said. Kurt, who had been taking a drink, nearly choked on it as he glared over at Blaine. Wes patted his back lightly, waiting for the choking to subside slightly. When it did, he finally bursted out laughing. Kurt's face was almost blood red. Once he heard Wes' laughter, he pouted at him. "It's not funny! You never shared either, so why aren't you being made to answer?"he said. Wes grinned slightly, an eyebrow raised. He said nothing, but Kurt caught on and shook his head. "Still not fair."he grumbled, slouching down in his seat with his arms crossed. Burt and Carole were watching the four Dalton boys in surprise at the random topic, as well as the reaction it had gotten. David grinned. "Fine then, just to make it fair..Wes, you do have to answer us now. Now one of you best start talking, or else the picture I have goes out to every single one of the other Warblers."he said. Wes' eyes went straight to his friend, holding out his hand, expression clearly saying 'no nonsense'. David got his phone out, but he didn't hand it over. "David! I swear, hand me your phone. I'm sure that Nick and Jeff would love the chance to prank you tomorrow. Hand it. Now."he said. David tossed him the phone and Wes pulled up the picture, letting Kurt see it just so the countertenor would relax in his seat. When he did, he closed it out and handed it back to David, nodding. Blaine poked Kurt's side, silently telling him to speak. "Blaine, why are you even trying to make me answer the stupid question? I mean, what does it matter?"he asked. Blaine shrugged. "I just wanna know."he replied. Kurt cast him a glare, as well as David, but he spoke. "Fine, then. But later, not right now."he said. David pouted, as did Blaine, making Wes grin. "Both of you best quit pouting. I'll share, I guess."he said softly, coffing Kurt's hair slightly.  
>Finn looked at them in surprise, but Kurt just glared up at the piece of hair falling into his eyes and moved it out of the way as Wes started speaking.<p>

After a few moments of silence, the subject was changed entirely. It shifted over to Valentine's plans. Wes gave an annoyed sigh then. David and Blaine just grinned. "So..are we doing some sort of performance off campus for Valentines? More importantly, are we actually going to get to get off campus for Valentine's Day?"David pestered. Wes, ever so patient with the two, answered. "Yes, we were planning on having something for Valentine's Day, off campus. As for personally? Yeah, have fun clearing that with the dean, David. I'm not helping you out this year." Kurt got the feeling he was missing something in the conversation, but he didn't ask. He didn't really want to know about it, honestly. It was less of a problem not knowing.

Dinner finished on a slightly less awkward note. Kurt had got up in the middle of it and started making cookies. Wes, Blaine and David seemed a bit hesitant to take one, not really trusting Kurt's cooking skills. Sam looked at the three Dalton boys with a grin. "Try one,"he prompted. Kurt just rolled his eyes, watching the three silently take a cookie. Wes was the first one to actually try the cookie though and he shot Kurt a surprised look. He swallowed before he spoke, something that David didn't even bother with. "These are really good! And if you value your sanity, you will never mention it to the others until you feel up to making a bunch of them. Nick and Jeff are constantly looking for sweets."he said. Kurt shrugged silently, but his eyes were light.

That night, the four stayed up later than they had originally planned, just hanging out and talking. Kurt was the first one to fall asleep, his head resting on Wes' shoulder. Wes noticed when he fell asleep and smiled softly, moving only slightly to drape a blanket over Kurt. After that, the other three Dalton boys fell asleep quickly.

(End Note: Alright, here's the new, and slightly late, chapter. Next chapter is the meeting with the Warblers.) 


	8. Meetings and Surprises

The following morning, Wes, Blaine and David woke up to the smell of something cooking upstairs. It was different than it was at Dalton, but the boys weren't complaining. Wes was the first one of the three to notice that Kurt wasn't in the room with them anymore. He wasn't too worried. He was probably helping Carole cook. And sure enough, Kurt came down and got them when the food was done. They ate breakfast in remarkable silence. Finn was flipping through channels on the T.V. afterwards, everyone in the living room chatting for a while. Kurt stopped him at one point. The show was on a commercial, making Finn complain, but Kurt hushed him, listening to the words with a slight smile. He grinned lightly. "New organization going on. 'Love Is Louder'. The commercial..fits."he said softly as an explaination for his brother. Finn nodded and went back to what he had been doing. Kurt just curled up slightly. The Dalton boys still had an hour until they had to leave out. He had his head rested against Wes, watching the screen quietly. Wes was absently playing with the countertenor's hair. That caught Burt's attention. Kurt didn't allow anyone to mess with his hair, but he seemed completely at ease with Wes playing with it. Kurt seemed to slip out of his thoughts when Wes chuckled lightly and he reached up, smacking the hand away and fixing his hair. A laugh went through the room then. Wes looked slightly hurt. "Kurt.."he pouted. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Wes.. It's not going to work. You, of all people, should know better than to mess with my hair."he replied. Wes looked down. "Not my fault it's so soft.."he muttered to where only Kurt could hear. Kurt, in response, went red.  
>After that, the two of them found new ways to bug each other. Eventually, Blaine and David grew tired of watching their antics and spoke up.<br>"Guys! Quit. I swear, I can make sure that the others bother you about all this later today,"Blaine warned. Kurt glared at him, but there was a Cheshire Cat grin in place. "Aw, I think Blaine's jealous, Wes."he grinned. David went to speak right before this but fell silent after that. Wes grinned in response. "I believe so,"he answered. Blaine tossed a pillow at the two, one which was easily dodged. Kurt dissolved into bouts of laughter, finding himself leaning against Wes to keep from toppling over. "It's just a joke, Blaine. Calm down."he said through his laughter. Sure enough, the Warblers still found out thanks to David. When the others got there, Kurt and Wes had been talking about something. Jeff and Nick were the first to comment, and Kurt had just rolled his eyes. The evening was nice. David, Blaine and Wes, who were much more used to the activity of the group, kept out of the way as Kurt socialized with the others. Things were calmer than normal with the group. Things were calm, yet completely crazy. The boys were still out when the sun set and the stars came out. Kurt paused in one of his conversations to glance up at them with a bittersweet smile. Most of the boys followed his gaze. David was the one who eventually broke down and gathered everyone together around a fire that they'd built to fight the chill after dark. Kurt sat the furthest away, watching the stars in silence. Wes came over to him, having seen him sitting off by himself and sat down next to him. Kurt glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the stars. Wes chuckled as he watched Kurt craning his neck to watch the stars and laid back, pulling the countertenor with him so that they could watch the stars easier. Kurt didn't look away, eyes tracing the patterns of the constellations. Most of the other boys were leaning back and watching them. For Kurt, this was a pastime that his mom and him had always done. For the others, it was something entirely new. Wes smiled lightly, watching his boyfriend's eyes flit around the sky. "So..you know the constellations?"he questioned quietly.  
>Kurt laughed slightly. "My mom taught them to me when I was little. I can point them out to you if you want,"he said, almost teasing. But his eyes were too light when he looked up at Wes to let the elder teen believe that Kurt meant it in a teasing way. Wes pecked Kurt's lips once before smiling. "I'd like that."he replied. Most of the boys had turned at the sound of the conversation and had since gone back to stargazing. Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow at Wes but smiled softly, searching the sky for a moment before starting to point out the constellations. Wes hardly paid attention to them, just listening quietly and following movements with his eyes. He was too focused on the fact that he didn't think he could be any luckier. After Kurt finished pointing out constellations, he just went back to quiet stargazing. A single shooting star passed through the sky and Kurt smiled warmly when he saw it. After a while, everyone got up and started up with the socializing again. Wes hardly let go of Kurt this time, far too content in just being near him. Kurt rolled his eyes when, in the middle of a conversation with Trent, Wes came up and wrapped his arms around the small countertenor. Trent had given them an endearing smile then, and Kurt had just relaxed back against Wes and continued his conversation.<p>As soon as the boys all got back to Dalton the next morning, things were so much simpler. The Warblers all leaned on each other heavily until they could get back on their feet with their school work and meetings. Now that break was over, they had to focus on Regionals. Kurt was just happy to be able to sing. Somehow, it was what Kurt had missed most about Dalton - being away from the Warblers, who would often break out into song randomly, when they were in the mood for it. Now, in the middle of a study session that the Warblers were having, Kurt was considering all of this. He was startled from his thoughts by his phone going off. His nerves had been fried that day, so he jumped, and it was completely obvious to the others. Kurt answered the phone quietly, trying not to disturb the others. But when he listened to the response, his expression fell and he slumped back against the chair he had his back against. "No..I understand that."he said softly, his voice a mere whisper. A moment's pause for a response. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do around here to help out. See you then,"he said softly. He hung up after a hasty 'bye' and shook his head. Wes was watching him. "More drama?"he asked. Kurt nodded and leaned against him when he held his arms open. "What happened this time?"he asked. Kurt met his eyes for a moment before shrugging. "Not a clue. All I know is that, right now, my brother needs some help, so I'm going to help him."he said in response.<p>

Later that week, the Warblers found Kurt in the middle of a performance of a song. He'd been missing for a while, and they had a meeting. They found Kurt already in the Warbler commons, sitting at the piano and playing softly, singing along. " .. There's no going back to the start again, time will tell us how the story ends, so beautiful, we can make it right, the world is ours only thing I have is everything to lose, I would lay it on the line for you to be here by my side, the world is ours tonight. Turn the page as we write another chapter, be the last one standing. Burn those bridges down and we'll never go back, no. We don't need all the answers baby, we've just gotta try, I refuse to walk away this time.. .. "  
>The boys picked up a hurt tone in Kurt's voice. Wes listened to the lyrics closely and almost broke. When Kurt noticed they were there, he stopped. He met their eyes for a moment before offering a weak smile. "Kurt..what's going on?"Nick asked hesitantly. A pause.<br>"I'm being faced with being removed from the school right now. My family..are kind of worried that it's not the best for me."he replied, choosing his words carefully. "They're all that I have out of this school. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."he added.

Somehow, that didn't help the group. Wes sat down with Kurt, asking him for the meaning behind the song lyrics. Kurt gave him a slight smile and answered softly. "They may be faced with moving soon. But I told them I want to stay here because it's the safest place for me."was all he said. Wes understood. Kurt had given up being with his family to stay at Dalton. That time, he did break. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug and just held him. He could feel Kurt shaking when he did so. From suppressed emotions. And so, Wes didn't let him go until Kurt pulled back.

"Kurt?"Wes said. Kurt looked up at him. "It will get easier,"he finished. Kurt smiled at him and nodded, taking Wes' hand in his own. This was something he didn't want to give up. Ever. _

(End Note: Wow..that turned out more..ansty than I originally planned. But here it is. I'm sorry these updates are scattered. Anything you want to see in the story? Let me know, I'll do my best to include it sometime. ) 


	9. News and Comfort

That week, Kurt was always on edge about something and easy to set off. Wes had been on the recieving end of a blow up twice for not watching what he said. Kurt was a mess, and they all knew it. They were all going to be there for him until they could trust him to stand alone again. Kurt seemed to notice the shift and worked to be more like himself. He just tired himself out doing so. Wes kept talking with him, trying to help him. He always had Kurt's hand in his own nowadays, and would always back him up when needed. The Warblers had set aside planning for Regionals for a while to help Kurt. That Friday during a meeting, Kurt's phone went off with a text message. He checked it, ignoring the others and let out a quiet sigh before he smiled slightly for the first time in days.

"...so, Finn managed to convince them that they needed to stay there."Kurt finished. It was the middle of the week a few weeks later. He was back to normal, and had apologized for his behaviour only to be rebuked for the apology. Wes was glad to hear this, as were all the Warblers. It was just a gathering as friends, instead of a normal meeting. They had things worked out as well as they could get for a few days. Ever since the night they'd all laid out and watched the stars, this was the calmest that they'd seen Kurt. They were glad that he was going okay again.

Wes had never once tried to change too much in life. He was one of those kids that thought that if you left things alone, they could get better. He'd always been that way. It was the same thinking as his mom. But this..this wasn't able to fix itself, he thought as he watched Kurt curl in on himself after another night terror. They'd picked back up. But this was the worst one. The worst reaction. Kurt wouldn't let him help. Wes wanted so bad to just go hold him until all of those horrid feelings and thoughts faded away into just a distant memory, but he couldn't. Kurt wouldn't allow it. There were certain boundaries that Kurt had that were so beyond what anyone expected. Wes was about to cross one of them. He knew that he was going to be yelled at for it later, but he couldn't just sit around and watch and not do anything. So he got up from where he was sitting and moved over to where Kurt lay and just sat down, pulling Kurt into his arms, ignoring the weak attempt from the countertenor to get free. "You have got to stop letting these get to you so much,"he whispered. Kurt nodded silently, giving up on trying to get free of Wes' grip. He just listened as Wes spoke to him.

The following morning, the boys sat out in the sun. It was a Saturday and it was warm out for a while, letting the boys go out without being all bundled up. The Warblers were talking about anything and everything, sometimes breaking out into song just for the heck of it. It was back to the group's normal energy, and it helped Kurt a lot. He smiled at the others, just soaking up the familiar energy and comfort that came with the group. At one point, Wes started poking him, distracting him from a conversation he was trying to have with the others. Most of them were just waiting for Kurt to snap at Wes, but it never happened. Kurt deftly grabbed Wes' wrist after a bit, though, continuing his conversation without a hitch. Wes shared a look with Nick, who bit back a grin. Kurt had just finished speaking when Wes tore his wrist out of Kurt's grip and changed his tactics. Kurt gave him a startled expression for a moment before he looked back and started to listen to the responce he was getting from the conversation. Wes chuckled and moved so that he had Kurt pinned lightly. Kurt glared up at him. "Wes, I was trying to have a conversation,"he complained softly. Wes grinned down at him. "I know. That's exactly why I'm doing this. It's boring when all the group ever does is talk. So it got boring."he responded. Kurt huffed, moving as if to sit back up, but Wes shook his head. "Nope. Not going to happen."  
>Another glare, then Kurt looked away. Wes raised an eyebrow, watching in silence for a moment before he let Kurt go. Kurt felt Wes release him and sat back up, but stayed silent for a long while, fuming. Nick and Jeff were in peels of laughter at this. They knew that Kurt would give that kind of reaction the entire time. The other Warblers found it amusing, but kept it hidden better. Wes was watching Kurt silently. After a long moment, Wes spoke. "I'm sorry,"he said quietly to Kurt. Kurt met his eyes, looking for any signs of a lie. When he found none, he nodded and shifted over to take Wes' hand. The Warblers, who had already gotten used to the physical contact from the two around them, just rolled their eyes and started the conversations back up.<p>

After that, Wes was careful with what he did. He didn't really want to annoy Kurt twice in one day, because he knew that Kurt, while forgiving, could hold a grudge against anyone. He decided not to push his luck with it.

What got the Warblers was a sudden shift in mood with Kurt. He had been smiling and laughing and teasing most of the day, and when he came into the Warbler's meeting that evening, he seemed slightly out of it. If something bad was wrong, he didn't show it much. That was the problem with Kurt - he never showed his emotions to others unless he had to. They were only really paying attention to the emotion part of it in the beginning. Blaine, usually one to pick up on smaller details with his friends when it counts, noticed the slight limp that hadn't been their earlier that day and he spoke. "Kurt..what happened?"he asked. They all knew that he'd gone off campus for a bit that evening, going to spend some time with Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Kurt looked up at him for a moment before he spoke. "Don't know what you're talking about."he said softly in reply, taking a seat nearby. The boys watched him for a moment, noticing how he shifted in his seat uncomfortably for a long moment. Blaine shook his head stubbornly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Kurt. You're limping. What happened?"he pressed.  
>Wes looked over at Kurt for a moment, eyes shining in concern. Kurt met his eyes and shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't've came to the meeting.."he muttered. But it was too late now. He'd showed up, and now they were all waiting on an answer. He sighed. "Just..ran into an old tormentor."he said hesitantly. Blaine let it drop at that, but Wes didn't. He was examining Kurt, silently asking for the whole story. Kurt shook his head slightly in amusement. "Just a wrong landing. It's different in school and out in public,"he offered. That appeased Wes slightly.<p>

Needless to say, that meeting wasn't the most up to par one they'd had. After the meeting, everyone stayed put, all just hanging out. Wes moved to sit with Kurt, while David and Blaine sat in front of them. Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw the concern still there. "I've had worse, drop it,"he snapped at them before they even started in.

The following week was calm, surprisingly. The limp went away after a few days, leaving nothing for the other boys to worry about. Wes was still hesitant to just drop it all like that. He still spent a lot of his time with Kurt. He believes what surprised him the most was that Friday, Finn came to pick him up because they had a family thing that night at home. Finn had showed up in the middle of one of their casual meetings, and Kurt had finished his conversation quickly and got up. Wes got up from where he sat talking about something with David and Thad and gave him a hug, as well as a 'see you soon' before letting him go. Kurt, however, gave him a light kiss goodbye and waved to the other boys before leaving. Wes was used to the physical contact between them. He just hadn't expected Kurt to do that in front of his brother, who would most likely be questioning him the entire way back to the Hudmel home in Lima. Not to mention all of the Warblers had been watching. But Wes didn't question it too much, just smiled lightly and sat back down.

That smile didn't fade much through the weekend, either.

(End Note: There ya go. Now I need to go finish my book, as well as my new story for Creative Writing. Update tomorrow, maybe?) 


	10. Secrets and Broken Promises

(AN: Dang! I really need to keep up with updates! I'm sorry. Anyways, here's the new one.)

When Kurt came back that Monday, he was slightly subdued for a while. He didn't explain to anyone what had happened, but it was apparent on his face what it was. Wes tried his best to erase any of the bad memories when he could, and that was exactly the case now. But Kurt wouldn't talk to him. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He stopped singing in the Warbler rehearsals, he didn't even talk with his old friends from New Directions anymore when they called or texted. The one time that Wes took his hand, Kurt met his eyes for only a moment - one just barely long enough for Wes to see the pure hurt in his eyes - before he pulled his hand away.

It was a good two weeks later before Kurt let anyone even touch him. He kept to himself a lot, acted much more like he had right after his transfer. Wes had tried his best to get him to talk again, but it wasn't working. And he only sang if he had to.

Before they knew it, they were at the venue for Regionals. The Warblers had mixed it up slightly, doing different music. They used music that demanded emotion in them. Kurt got involved, but he avoided eye contact with most people. He had been given a solo, after Thad and David had talked with the other Warblers. He probably had the most emotional song out of all of them - Secrets - and he played it well. He had met Mr. Schue's eyes when he started, silently apologizing. " ..I need another story, something to get off my chest, my life gets kind of boring, I need something I can confess. 'Til all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I've said, come by it honestly, I swear. Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink so..tell me what you want to hear, something a little like those years, I'm gonna give all my secrets away. .. " He was passing a message, they all knew, as he sang. His eyes scanned the New Directions at one point, eyes slightly dull. " ..This time, don't need another perfect lie, don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away. Got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame, just don't let me disappear, I'mma tell you everything. So tell me what you want to hear, something little like those years, I'm gonna give all my secrets away. .. " His voice was soft, almost haunting as he sang, the Warblers backing him up. Mr. Schue was surprised. When Kurt finished, he stepped back, and the Warblers left the stage.

When everyone gathered on the stage for the results, Mr. Schue went to stand in front of Kurt for a moment. He addressed Kurt, a slight smile. "You have never really gotten a song across better than you did tonight, Kurt."he said. Kurt gave him a smile, the first one that the Warblers had seen from him in weeks. He gave Mr. Schue a hug. But Kurt's smile had disappeared when Mr. Schue went back to stand with the New Directions, who were watching him. Kurt kept his eyes forward. Wes clasped a hand on Kurt's shoulder lightly, giving him a silent comfort that was dearly needed. Kurt relaxed into the touch. Things were so out of rhythm right then, that Kurt just zoned out for a moment. It was just another tie. He didn't miss much. The New Directions stuck around after, while Kurt was talking with Wes, David and Blaine.  
>Finn came up behind the countertenor and spoke. "Kurt?"he asked quietly. Kurt turned to look at his brother for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Don't you have someone else to hurt?"he snapped. Finn's eyes flashed with hurt for a moment before he sighed. "I came to apologize. I'm not leaving until I fix this."he said stubbornly. Kurt let out a derisive laugh. "Really? Well, you may well sleep here then. I forgave you almost blindly that first time when you apologized. Finn, you're my brother. I know you don't really accept it, but you could at least try, you know? Not make thoughtless comments when you think I can't hear you."he said, making everyone fall silent. His voice had been cold and unwelcoming. "Just go home, think this over, provide me a good reason at the weekend for what you did and I'll think about forgiving you."he added before turning away and leaving. Wes met Finn's eyes for a second. He sighed helplessly, shrugging.<p>

The following week was near disaster level. While Kurt had accepted the apology and forgiven his brother, he was also a lot more withdrawn from the group for that first week following Regionals.

Come a few weeks after Regionals, Kurt was back to his normal self, accepting of any physical contact that the boys gave him and was more than happy to contribute to a conversation. A nice change now. Wes was glad to see Kurt back to normal, but had distanced himself slightly from Kurt. Kurt noticed and seemed a bit hurt by it.

Wes didn't really realize just how much it hurt Kurt to see this until almost a week after he did this. Kurt had stayed in the room with them as always, but he absolutely refused to be near any of them. He was drifting back to how he had acted before Regionals. He didn't speak with them much and stayed curled up in bed for longer than he needed to after he woke up, just thinking. Almost daydreaming. He didn't really realize that the tears that he had fought back so despriately for the past month had spilled over until his breathing shifted. All the hurt that came from the tears tore at Kurt's defenses, pushing past them slowly.

But he didn't break. Not right then. Just a stray tear. No, the breakdown happened in the middle of that night, well after Blaine, David and Wes had gone to sleep. He kept himself quiet, since he really didn't want to be questioned by the three. It didn't work. Wes, ever the light sleeper, heard the suppressed sobs and woke up, glancing up at Kurt from where he lay before it hit him. The distance wasn't a good thing for either of them. He got up, careful not to wake the other two boys, and moved to lay by Kurt, shifting the countertenor so that he was in his arms, and let him cry it out. It was better than keeping it all bottled up inside. Kurt sniffled slightly after a while, and Wes just wiped the stray tears away and offered a supportive smile, as well as a kiss to the teen. Kurt met his eyes a bit later, tried to offer up a smile, but failed. Wes nodded in a silent 'I know'.

The following morning, Wes woke up to the sun shining. Kurt was still asleep soundly, head resting on his chest. Wes smiled down at the countertenor. David and Blaine were talking quietly and Wes rolled his eyes slightly at the questions coming from the two of them. He just whispered a soft, "He had a breakdown," to them, careful not to wake Kurt up as he did so. Kurt stirred slightly, but didn't wake up, just mumbled slightly.

That evening in the Warbler meeting, Kurt was focused on what was going on, but was only half paying attention to some of it. Wes had sat by him to talk to him, but right then Kurt didn't really know what he was supposed to do. He spoke before Wes could. "I'm sorry about the meltdown last night, Wes."he said quietly. All of the Warblers knew, but it was a touchy subject for him. Wes shrugged. "It's alright,"he replied softly. Kurt gave a slight smile, but didn't reply to it.

Things got better after that. There were a few times that Kurt's mood would slip a bit, but it wasn't often.

Wes and Kurt went out on a date one Saturday, still learning new things about each other that they hadn't learned already. It was one of those days that were relaxing. They both enjoyed the calm day, and entered Dalton Academy again a bit before they actually had to be back, still talking over something that they had been trying to discuss for a little over an hour. It was just one of those days that had been so good yet so odd at the same time. The two of them were back to how they had been, Wes kept Kurt's hand in his own on the way out to the back patio of the school. Everything was going good for them.

And they stayed that way. When the Warblers had the chance, they'd go out on another 'bonding night'. Kurt knew that the others could very easily embarrass him with all they knew, so he kept rather quiet if he didn't have to talk, content to be around them outside of the meetings. The only thing that was a bit of a damper for Kurt was where they had gone that time - Breadstix. It was a place he'd avoided since his transfer, for the obvious reason of it being frequented by the football players from McKinley High. But he didn't let it bother him now. Right now, he was with a group of amazing friends as well as his boyfriend, just hanging out and relaxing from all the work they'd all had to do that week.

"...but no, I don't think I've ever had to deal with people as crazy as you guys before, and that is saying something,"Kurt finished, an answer to a question that Nick had pestered him with until he answered. Some of the boys were laughing, others were resigned to the term 'crazy'. The group was a lot calmer than they had been in the past, maybe because they had learned that Kurt was really familiar with this place, maybe because they just wanted a calm bonding night for a change. No one had objected to it, anyway.

That night, Kurt felt completely at ease with the Warblers for the first time since their gathering during the winter holiday. Somehow, things were so much better now than they had been even then. He could joke with the others without any worries for a while. Nick and Jeff made sure to throw in a few teasing words, directed towards Wes and Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and hit out at Jeff when he poked him.

(End Note: Alright, here's the new chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, but I've had to struggle with having a few power outages here at home as well as having to do research for the Love Is Louder organization. Assembly on it in a few days, as well as an in-class presentation. Just kill me now..) 


	11. Acadia

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating. Right now I'm working from a school laptop in Math class. I will update again when I get my own laptop at Christmas. Until then, the updates will be scattered, I hope you guys don't mind that too much, because there is nothing I can really do about that. Again, I apologize for the very late update. **

The last few days had been nice. Really, they had. It's a shame that it had went from being at ease to tense. Finn had passed him some news one day via an email and it had caused Kurt's temper to flare. He snapped at anyone who tried to say something to him. He didn't want to hear anyone out. He wanted to figure out what the hell was going on at home. At McKinley. In Lima. Just not at Dalton. Things were great there. Things were falling apart at the seems in Lima. He was tempted to drive down to McKinley to talk to his brother. But he didn't want to do that. Not really.

After Wes noticed his foul mood, he pulled Kurt outside to talk with him. It wasn't like it mattered much, anyways. David and Thad could manage the group long enough for him to talk to Kurt. Hopefully. He was trying to put some faith in them, they just made it hard to.

"I'm telling you, Wes," Kurt said later that day at lunch while the group was outside. "Things are fine. It's just some drama stirring up my family. Again. I don't need to talk about anything."

"Fine then." Wes countered. "Don't talk. Sing. Find a song to let out some frustration or something and perform it this evening."

They'd called the emergency meeting that morning for some undefined reason, but the real meeting was that evening, as usual.

Kurt gave him a look. "Wes.. no." he said softly. "That's not a good idea."

Wes sighed. "Then do one that shows how you grew up, but do something to get rid of this frustration, please."

Kurt hesitated before he sighed and agreed to it. Then he got up and went to go find a song.

He ended up asking Jeff and Nick for advice on songs. So he would do the song that they suggested, Acadia.

At the meeting, after they dismissed the formal and were just hanging out, Wes told them that Kurt had something to perform. And so, Kurt sighed and got up, moving to the front of the room with the other Warblers watching him. Jeff and Nick gave him a soft smile when he looked at them. Jeff grabbed a guitar and started playing.

Kurt looked down, counting beats. At least he knew it. He felt proud of that much.

"_In the house I grew up in, my room in the basement, the hours turning to years we spent. Remember Chris in the back yard, laughing so damn hard, and no one knew why, but the rest is forgotten, behind me Sometimes it reminds me of when we, we used to belong here."_

Some of the Warblers smiled when Kurt looked back up and finally relaxed, actually performing the song, not just singing it. Jeff grinned from where he was playing guitar.

Kurt's eyes met Wes's for a moment before he continued.

"_Ran out of gas on the highway, we walked there and I gave, drunken speeches on sobriety. Now we've all moved away and somehow became men, but I remember where it began.. Behind me, sometimes it reminds me, of when we used to belong here_


	12. Calm before the storm

**an: Right, so, now that I have a new laptop, I can maybe get back into routine. Sorry about the last chapter being short and all, but like I said I was in my math class on a school computer. I ran out of time in class. I got what I could and updated. Here's a new chapter. Don't hate me too much? I'm trying my best. I may also add a new story soon - maybe Daltonverse or something, I don't know yet. I haven't decided. I might switch over to Harry Potter for the new story, since I've got back into that series again. Thanks to one of my friends. Anyways, that's enough of a rant from me for now. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

The performance ended softly. Kurt gained quite a few smiles. Nick and Jeff were just surprised he'd used the song they'd suggested for him to do. Wes gave a slight smile, though it was a bit concerned. He knew that Kurt always meant what he sung, and maybe it was just him being a worrywort, but he didn't like the undertone he'd gotten from the song and the countertenor's voice. But he didn't speak up to ask in front of everyone. He'd ask later, he decided. It was better than embarrassing Kurt about it in front of everyone, after all. At least, it was in his opinion.

After that, Kurt took a seat with the others, only to gain a few odd comments on the song and performance. But he didn't shrug it off. He responded to the people. It was something that most people wouldn't do. It was a nice change, at least it was in the Warblers at that time. While they leaned on each other and helped each other out, a lot of times, opinions on performances were overlooked in times like this. Kurt wouldn't do that. He never had done that. Not even in the New Directions.  
>Once the meeting was over, Kurt headed out. He didn't go back to dorms. Instead, he headed out to his car and left. Wes didn't ask. Kurt had managed to tell him right before the meeting ended that he had to go home to help out with something. With what, he didn't ask. It wasn't any of his business. If Kurt wanted him to know, he'd tell him.<p>

But when Kurt returned a few hours later to the dorm room, looking upset, Wes didn't think that was going to hold up. He got up and dropped the conversation he was having with Blaine and David . "Whoa, Kurt, what's going on?"he asked.

Kurt looked up and met Wes's eyes for a moment before he shook his head. "It's nothing,"he answered, sitting down on his bed and playing with a bracelet he had on. Wes was certain that he hadn't had that bracelet on when he'd left. But he recognised it. It was one of Finn's bracelets that he'd gotten when he was younger. It was normal for the brothers to share things like that. Finn still had one of the bracelets that Kurt's mom had made. Puck had another one, Kurt had one of her necklaces that he always wore. It was a sign that he trusted them that he gave the bracelets to the two boys.

"It is not nothing."Wes countered. "You wouldn't come in here looking like someone just died if it was nothing. What's going on?"

As Wes said this, he moved to sit with Kurt on the edge of the countertenor's bed.

Kurt shook his head. Wes sighed softly. He wasn't going to get an answer and he knew it. Kurt wasn't one to talk very much when he was upset.

"C'mon, man, I wanna help, but I can't if I don't know what's going on."

Kurt shook his head again, but spoke. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Wes."he said softly. "Just let it go."

Wes didn't argue. He didn't want to fight with Kurt right now over something like this. He only shook his head and gave Kurt a hug. "Just know if you want to talk about it, I'm always here for you."he said softly.

Kurt half smiled. "I know."

Wes let go of Kurt then and let him be about it. "So, Finn exchanged bracelets with you again?"he asked, motioning to the bracelet.

Kurt smiled faintly. "Yeah. He was having the guys in New Directions over for a gaming marathon and as soon as I walked in, he handed the bracelet to me."he said. "Unfortunately, I got stuck having to referee the game they were playing because they kept arguing over something."

Wes laughed lightly. Blaine and David had gone back to their own conversation to give the two a bit of privacy, so Wes didn't bother explaining. "That sounds about right."he commented.

Kurt nodded in agreement.

That night, after Kurt, Blaine and David were asleep, Wes got to thinking. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he had originally thought. As soon as things settled down, it'd get easier to keep up and it wouldn't be so bad.

**an: And that, my friends, is all I have for you right now. I'll see if I can't get a better update up soon. As well as that new story. Tell me what fandom you'd like to see a story for - Harry Potter, regular Glee, Daltonverse, etc. I value your opinions. It helps me become a better writer, after all. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	13. Worry and Talks

**an: So I got to work on this earlier than I thought I would. Had some spare time. I'll try to keep on a semi-normal update schedule until school's out, but I can't promise a normal one until summer break's here, as I have to focus on play auditions and classes and such for now. **

The following morning, Kurt was the last one awake. He hadn't slept much. In all actuality, he'd gotten only a couple hours of sleep. The rest of the time he spent lying awake, thinking things over. He gave the other boys a faint smile when he got up and got ready for the day, but said nothing in greeting. Something that worried the other three. Kurt always greeted people verbally.

Even so, nobody brought it up until Kurt entered the Warblers meeting before lunch late, rolling his shoulders with a grimance.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "You're late,"he pointed out gently. "Something going on?"

"No,"Kurt answered shortly, taking a seat.

Wes frowned at the shortness of the other male's response. Kurt was never short with him about something like that. Sure, they'd had their arguments but it never got to where they were short with one another.

Jeff was frowning as well. "Kurt?"he asked softly. "Are you certain nothing's going on?"

Kurt glared at the blond, making him hold his hands up in surrender. "Nothing's going on. Now would everyone just drop it?"  
>But Wes was examining Kurt worriedly, taking in the small details. He said nothing until he noticed that there was bandaging sticking out from the collar of Kurt's uniform. "Kurt? Did you get hurt at home yesterday?"he asked.<p>

Kurt hesitated before he shrugged. "It's nothing."he answered. "I managed to knock a vase over and it broke."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Let me see."he said softly.

Kurt shook his head. "It's nothing, Wes."he said again. "Just a few minor cuts."

Wes let it drop, not wanting to start an argument with Kurt in front of everyone else. But everyone seemed worried for the countertenor when he zoned out for the better part of the meeting.

As soon as the meeting ended, a few people got up and moved around, some leaving. Wes moved to sit next to Kurt and gave everyone else a look.

After that, they left, knowing Wes wanted to talk to Kurt in private.

Kurt sighed at that, looking at Wes as soon as the door closed behind everyone. "What?"he asked.

Wes shook his head. "You didn't tell me you'd gotten hurt,"he commented.

"It wasn't important."Kurt replied softly.

When the countertenor leaned against him, Wes knew something else was going on. While Kurt felt comfortable enough with everyone to accept physical contact, he never initiated it unless he needed comfort.

Wes frowned. "Hey, what's going on?"he asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's small frame.

Kurt remained silent, but didn't argue that nothing was going on. He spoke after a long moment. "I just...some of the guys updated me on what people had said about me leaving McKinley. I guess it got to me more than I figured it would. I know I came here for a reason, but I guess it still hits me hard that people think I'm a coward who runs from my problems."he said softly. "It's all I could think about after I came back here."

Wes sighed. "You are most definitely not a coward. You're one of the bravest people I know. Don't let them get to you. They don't know you,"

Kurt half smiled and rested his head against Wes's shoulder. "I wish that things had been different. That I could've helped people at McKinley before my transfer."he said quietly. "Mike said they were planning on performing True Colors at an assembly for the school."

Wes smiled faintly. he knew the song. It was good. "Well, that's great. Maybe someone will realize that it's alright to be themselves through that."he replied.

Kurt nodded. "Maybe."

"You know we could always go watch, right?"Wes pointed out. "If you want to.."

"I don't know..."

Wes nodded. "It's up to you if you want to go. I've made it a point that I'll let people vote on if they want to go do something before I ask for permission from the Dean. That way, we know we don't have to if a lot of people don't want to."

Kurt nodded that he understood. Sience filled the room for a moment before Kurt finally moved away and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry about being so short with you this morning. I guess my mind was focused on everything else instead of the present moment,"he said softly.  
>"Nah, don't worry about it. I figured you had enough on your mind to cause it."Wes countered.<p>

Kurt gave a faint smile, kissing Wes's cheek once before he shook his head. "We should get to class before one of the other Warblers realizes that we haven't finished our talk yet and comes to drag us to class."

Wes nodded. "Yeah, probably a good idea,"he said quietly, getting up and taking Kurt's hand, waiting on him to get his bag before they both headed towards class, still chattering about things softly, trying to come up with a decent distraction.

**Wow, that was a short update. And to think, it took me about four hours to write.. Man, I need to work on channeling my creativity better towards one story, not five.. Anyway, hope you liked it. **


	14. A Quick Word

**AN:**

**Listen, I know, these are kinda..not widely accepted by readers. But I have to do this one. **

**For now, Musical Stories is on hold. I'm searching for a new bit of inspiration for it right this second. On another note, I do have a new story up - I have a new Harry Potter posted titled Courage to Stand. If you'd like, check it out. **

**Anyway, my real purpose for this AN was to tell everyone who reads Musical Stories 'Happy New Year'. 2013 holds promise. **

**If you have a prompt you'd like me to fill, send it to me and I'll do my best to do so, but for now I am only accepting prompts for Glee, Daltonverse, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. If you want to see another fandom story, then send it in and I'll see what I can do with whatever resources I have. Until next time. **

**XX**

**Kretari-ShadowWolf-13**


	15. Meetings

**AN: Here ya go, guys. So, I just spent the last two hours watching Glee and figured that I should probably get back to updating this.**

**Sorry for the long absense. I kind of lost my inspiration for this story. But I refuse to abandon it. **

**Thanks for all your kind words. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. And I hope, through this, I can help someone. **

**Enjoy.**

The silence that filled the room was odd. It was tense. A lot of the Warblers were looking between Wes and Kurt curiously, but neither of them were offering an explanation.

Finally, when Wes got tired of the looks, he spoke. "We've spoke, alright? Just let it go and let's get on with this meeting."

Jeff couldn't help bit notice that Kurt seemed a bit down, though, so he spoke softly before Wes could continue. "Kurt...? Is there something wrong?"

Kurt looked up at Jeff before he shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong."

"Liar."Nick said. He knew the countertenor well enough to know that he was lying to them. Wes shot him a look that said to hold his tongue, but he pressed on anyways. "If something's the matter, then talk to us, or call one of those New Direction kids and talk to them, but..don't keep things hidden inside without letting anyone know. That'll kill you."

Kurt looked back down at the phone in his hand. "I don't really need you telling me what to do, Nick."he said tiredly, but shook his head anyways. "I just have some unfinished business that I need to talk care of at McKinley."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because I don't want you guys involved where you don't have to be."Kurt pointed out.

Trent rolled his eyes. "We have to be involved in this. Because we care about you and it's hurting you."

The following day, Wes woke Kurt up and told him to get dressed down for a change.

When everyone was in the Senior commons, Wes spoke. "We're going to McKinley. Until the rest of the week. I spoke with the Dean last night. We're too sheltered here. We need to see how it is in other places, and this is the perfect oppertunity for things to be brought to a conclusion."

Kurt sighed. "You're trying to get us all killed, Wes."he commented. "McKinley..it isn't a place you ever want to go if you're in a Glee club, if you're just a little bit different than society thinks is normal."

"Oh well."

As such, a good two hours later found Kurt leading the Warblers to the McKinley choir room. He entered to hear soft laughter and random singing, and he smiled. He heard a few lyrics to Don't Stop Believing and spoke as he moved to let the others enter. "Hey, guys."

Finn looked over before he grinned. "Kurt!"he said, moving to pick his brother up in a hug. "Why are you here?"

Kurt laughed. "I could ask you the same. I thought Dad and Carole and you left!"

Finn smiled faintly. "I'm staying with Mike. I couldn't just leave. This place is my home. Just the same as it was for you."

With that, he completely released his brother, checking him over for injuries.

It was then that the others came up and gave Kurt tight hugs or pats on the back, all of them glad to see him.

Jeff watched this with a soft smile.

Kurt weaved in with them effortlessly. He fit there. The Warblers could see that.

Puck was the one who spoke out next. "Nobody said anything on your way down, did they?"he asked.

Kurt snorted. "Of course they did, Puck. Just the normal. You know..freak, loser. Outcast."he said, smiling faintly. "If the definition of a winner is hurting others to get to an accepted place, I'd rather be a loser."

"There's the Kurt I know."Puck said, giving a kind smile. "But seriously, if anyone messes with you while you're here..let me know, man."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure,"

Wes raised an eyebrow. "All that is normal for you guys?"he asked. "And there's no offense taken?"

Tina spoke up. "We are, though. That's why we get along so well. We're all outcasts of the school, we all go through the same. We're stronger because of it."

Kurt smiled at the girl.

Nick spoke. "But it doesn't make it right. Let us try to help, try to change it."

After a bit of hesitance, the New Directions agreed to it. Then the Warblers really got to see how the New Directions were. Kurt fit in perfectly there. Of course he did. That's just who he was.

**So..guess what, guys! I'm actually in Drama club at my school now..which is treated a lot like the Glee club. We're the 'losers' but we're proud. We recently did an anti-bullying thing, last month on the Day of Silence. We had over half the school taking a vow of silence or wearing signs! It was great! It was on the news and in the papers and everything! We even had teachers and faculty involved!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it based from my experience with the Drama club this time. Maybe it's a bit more realistic?**


End file.
